Ready
List of Chapters Brief Chapter Plots Scratches While taking out the trash for work, Jae is scratched by a cat that runs past him and to the feet of Rani. She pets the cat for a bit and then insists that she patches up his wound, saying that it's a nasty scratch. She proceeds to do so, while asking seemingly meaningless questions. After, she tells Jae that he will meet her at a local club 6 'o' clock sharp, despite his refusals. On her leaving, Jae realizes that she stole a precious item from him, so now he will have to go meet her in order to get it back. At 6, Rani criticizes his outift, and proceeds to give him a total makeover. This is the reason behind him meeting her so early. Three hours later, they actually go into the club. Rani tells Jae not to drink anything from the club and to only drink the water that she gives him, which ironically, is the thing that's drugged. While under the influence of the drug, Jae is almost kidnapped by a woman he became aquainted with at the bar. Thankfully, Rani rescues him. Jae vaguely remembers all of this and only catches a glimpse of Rani before he falls unconcious. Proposals Jae dreams that he and Rani are standing under a magnolia tree. He picks a flower from the tree and places it behind Rani's left ear. Soon after though, the romantic scene is suddenly ruined with dark clouds rolling in from far away. Rani is seen walking away with tear-streaked cheeks, the flower wilting behind her ear. Jae wakes up to the smell of his grandma's magnolia oil and his father calling him down, saying he has a visitor. He questions whether everything the night before was a dream, and then sees Rani, proving that it was reality. He says he wants nothing to do with her and turns to go back upstairs, but she shows him the item she stole to convince him to stay and talk with her. He asks what she wants to talk about. Rani replies saying that she wants to ask him to do something, but he probably thinks that she has no right to ask him of anything. Jae agrees with this, and proceeds to question her about what her intentions were last night. Rani simply answers that she wanted to see how he would act high, which only angers him. However, before he can say anything, Rani interrupts him with a stream of facts about him, without out saying his name. She then explains that Jae is the Earth rat, and she would like to form an alliance with him. Jae only becomes more confused, wondering why he would form an alliance with her, how she knows so much about him, and what she means by earth rat. Rani tells him that she always does some research on her allies before proposing, and proceeds to explain the race and the children of the zodiac. She tells him that in order to cross the finish line, she'll need help. Jae tells her that she should've though of that before drugging him, and calls her crazy. Unable to listen to Rani's crazy stories any longer, he starts to leave. Yet, Rani bends the metal chair he's in to bind him, so he can't get up, and proving that she's not crazy. She then shows off her tattoo, getting Jae's attention. She explains that everyone has something they desperately want, and if Jae won't do it for her, what about his mother? She guilt trips him about his mother, and states that if he gets first place, he may be able to cure her. Reluctantly, Jae says he'll think about it. However, he wonders why his powers haven't come yet. To this, Rani admits that she doesn't know. Yet, also says that he's still valuable asset, and if either of them are to cross that line, they'll need each other's help. Jae doesn't understand why he's so valuable, but Rani rushes out the shop before he can ask her. She gives him 2 days to think about his decision. Align=